Colin's Birthday
by egg10rru
Summary: I'm too tired and rushed to come up with a real title. And ten till midnight is still Colin's birthday, so I'm not late, you guys xD Oneshot, rated M for graphic lemon. Also warning: piercings. Don't like don't read don't whine at me. I won't care xD


So I woke up yesterday and realized out of the blue that Nov. 18 was Colin's birthday. Cue frantic rushing to finish this piece, which has been left lying around halfway done since August. Hope you like.

Thanks to yourparonoidbestfriend for the piercing idea and information, wouldn't have been able to write it without you!

~*~*~*~

"AAGH."

Colin looked up at Tory from his boyfriend's lap, where he was resting his head while reading. He arched a slender eyebrow in question.

"I can't think of _anything_ "non-materialistic" to give you for your birthday," Tory groaned. It was November 1st, two and a half weeks until Colin's birthday.

Colin rolled his eyes, shrugged his shoulders, and rubbed the back of his head gently against Tory's crotch. Tory interpreted this correctly.

"We'd be having sex anyway. I mean something that I haven't already given you." He expected Colin to shrug again, but instead the boy bit his lower lip hesitantly. Tory was surprised to see a light blush spreading across the bridge of Colin's nose. "Yes? There's something?"

Colin shook his head slightly, sighing. "You'll laugh. Or think it's gross."

It was Tory who arched an eyebrow this time. "I doubt it. I mean, we've already laid out and agreed fully on the sexual-eww-we're-_not_-trying-that list. So what's on your mind?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Colin asked in trepidation.

"Sure."

"I want…I want to get piercings."

"…oh." Tory's eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. Colin waited for a reaction. "Question. Are you doing this out of rebellion against the doctor or something?"

Colin shook his head. "I've wanted them for a while."

"…oh." Tory repeated. Then: "Wow. I didn't know you were ready to come out of the closet in public yet."

"…what?" Colin sat up and turned to look at him fully. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, one earring basically marks you as gay, and no one but black dudes can get away with two and not look like white trash/fruity."

"Oh." Colin shook his head. "Not earrings."

"Not earrings?" Tory raised his eyebrows. "Tongue? Eyebrow? …Lip? Wait, you said piercings plural…where all were you thinking?"

Colin blushed. "My nipples…" He rubbed his chest self-consciously, and after a moment peeked at Tory to see his expression.

Tory was simply staring at him open-mouthed.

"You think it's gross," Colin sighed. "Forget it."

"No!" Tory hastened to correct him. "Actually, I think…well, I think it's really hot. Not that you're not always hot, but that's…I like it." He smiled at his boyfriend.

"…really?" Colin asked.

"Yeah."

"Great. Will you help me then?"

"Help?" Tory echoed. "With what?"

"Piercing."

A pause. "…huh?"

Colin sighed. "You have to be eighteen to get it done professionally without consent of a parent or guardian. And I'm too nervous to just do it to myself."

"You…wait…" Tory stared at him incredulously. "You want **ME** to do your piercings? Like in the Parent Trap? With a needle and an apple?!"

"Well…yes."

Tory just looked at him for a minute. Finally he heaved a sigh. "I suppose I should be happy that you trust me like that. But really, I don't know how."

"We'll look it up online," Colin defended. "Please?"

"Colin…it's not a good idea…" Tory sighed.

Colin looked at him pleadingly, and he swallowed. "Please??" The raven begged.

"Colin…" Tory complained, closing his eyes and feeling his defenses melting. Suddenly he jumped a little, his eyes shooting open as he felt a soft hand squeeze his crotch firmly.

"Please…?" Colin breathed into his ear.

"It's not fair! _**Why**_ are you so good at making me do anything you want?!" Tory struggled to hold his composure, but he quickly cracked as Colin massaged the growing bulge in his jeans, and bit his lip against a small moan as he bucked up into Colin's hand.

Colin smiled sinfully at him. "Now why on earth would you want to say no?"

Tory groaned and pulled Colin on top of him.

~*~*~*~

"SEE?! The FIRST suggestion on Google is DON'T DO IT YOURSELF." Tory said firmly from the computer the next day.

Colin rolled his eyes. "This isn't an option. I can't go to a professional. So under that light, what's the best way to do it ourselves?"

"We REALLY shouldn't be doing this." Tory grumbled.

"You're such a worrywart," Colin scoffed. "Don't you want to play with my nipples after they're pierced? I'll even let you decide what piercings I should wear."

Tory grumbled incoherently as he clicked a link to a discussion forum, and started reading. Colin, standing behind Tory's position in the computer chair, bent to slide his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders, and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Tory."

Tory sighed, summarizing the information from almost a hundred individual posts in his mind. "Numb them with ice so that they're erect—" Colin grinned in anticipation "—sterilize a hollow 14 gauge piercing needle and pierce the nipple. Lot of blood, clean with alcohol or peroxide. Insert the piercing. Antiseptic and Band-Aids. Soak nipple in sea-saltwater for five minutes every night until healed. Turn the piercing twice a day to keep the skin from healing to the metal. Don't remove the piercing for two weeks, or it'll heal shut."

Colin ticked off on his fingers. "I have rubbing alcohol, Band-Aids, Neosporin, and ice. We'll get sea salt and piercings from the mall…where do we get a hollow piercing needle?"

Tory did another quick search. "My mom has an eBay account, she trusts me to use it. We can buy it there. I'd almost ask her if she'd take you to a professional, but she's not your guardian, so I don't think she could sign for you."

"Thanks for the thought though. So…can we order it now? So it'll get here in time?"

"Yeah." Tory found a good Buy-It-Now deal on eBay and ordered the needle. "Actually…" He changed the shipping to Overnight. "Let's do the piercing tomorrow, so that on your birthday I can play with them."

Colin smiled in agreement. "Now we pick out the piercings."

"No. You said it was on me," Tory protested. "I might as well get to surprise you with what I pick."

Colin pouted, but gave in. "All right. Then let's go to the mall, I'll get the sea salt and you get the piercings. We'll meet at the food court for lunch."

"Deal."

~*~*~*~

"Okay, so, the chain comes off on this one?"

"Yes, to put the piercing in you remove the chain on one side, slide the bar through the nipple, and then put the chain back."

"Same with the shield on this one?"

"Yes," the attendant reassured him.

"Great. I'll get these two, then."

~*~*~*~

"You know, it just occurred to me," Colin said thoughtfully, in between bites of burger. "I'm gonna see the piercings tomorrow anyway, so why not just show them to me?"

"Nope," Tory grinned. "To put them on you remove the decorations. The bar is the only part you get until your birthday."

Colin pouted the whole way home.

~*~*~*~

"Tory! It's for you!"

"Coming, Mom!"

Tory answered the phone. "Hey Colin. Mail's here?"

"Yeah. Come on over."

"Kay, be there in a sec. Mom, I'm going to Colin's!" He called as he hung up. He handed her the phone in the hall on the way out the door.

"Why do you even bother to tell me?" She chuckled. "I know that if I don't know where you are, I _know_ exactly where you are."

"Sorry for being predictable," he muttered, and shut the door loudly.

He kissed Colin on the way in the door when Colin opened it for him. "Hi."

"Hi. The box is in my bathroom, do you think that's the best place?"

"Yeah," Tory agreed. "Since there's gonna be a fair amount of blood. Might as well do it over the sink."

They stopped for ice from the kitchen and then went upstairs. Tory got all of the preparations together while Colin stripped naked, not wanting to get any blood on his clothing by accident. Then he sat on the counter, leaning back against the mirror. Tory handed him a piece of ice, and he licked it happily before rubbing it against his left nipple.

"Nervous?" Tory asked conversationally as he removed the needle from its protective packaging and got a lighter.

"I trust you," Colin said, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling as Tory ran the needle through the flame to sterilize it.

Tory leaned up and kissed him again. "Ready?"

"Yeah. …hold my hand?" Colin asked in a small voice. Tory smiled apologetically and kissed him a third time.

"Sorry, I need both hands…"

"Okay," Colin said, and gripped the edge of the counter and closed his eyes tightly.

Tory pinched the nipple with tweezers to hold it perfectly still against Colin's breathing and movements, aimed the needle carefully, and lanced through in one smooth motion. Colin hissed and then whimpered, but otherwise didn't balk. Leaving the needle in, Tory drenched a cotton swab in alcohol and dabbed the area thoroughly, ignoring Colin's pained cry in favor of sterilizing the area and wiping up the blood. Then he pressed a careful kiss to Colin's mouth, holding both of his boyfriend's hands tightly in reassurance.

Colin took a few deep breaths when they parted. "Okay. Now you put the piercing in?"

"Yeah. It might hurt a little." He unscrewed one of the balls and lined the end up with the needle, and then slid the needle out and the bar in simultaneously. Colin bit his lip, but didn't make a sound this time. Tory screwed the ball back on the end. "You sure you want both pierced?"

Colin took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Yes."

"All right. In a minute." Tory rubbed another piece of ice on the abused nipple, pleased with Colin's smile and small moan at the numbing sensation, and then applied Neosporin and put on a Band-Aid. He noted with no small amount of humor that Colin's Band-Aids had kitten silhouettes on them. "You ready for the other now, or want to wait?"

"I want you to kiss me hard enough that I forget what it felt like," Colin smiled, and Tory grinned back, pressing his lips firmly against Colin's. They spent a good several minutes making out, and then Tory got an idea. He grabbed Colin's hands, put a few pieces of ice in them, and guided them to the boy's flaccid penis.

"It might take your mind off it a little, huh?" Tory suggested, and grabbed another piece of ice. He made Colin spread apart his legs, and pressed the ice past the tight pucker, knowing Colin loved that. Colin didn't disappoint, moaning loudly and hardening at the feel of the ice cube quickly melting inside his hot hole. The raven quickly started massaging his awakening member with cold fingers and the remains of the ice. While he did so, Tory rubbed his right nipple with ice to make it erect.

Tory rinsed the needle of blood using alcohol, re-sterilized it with fire, and picked up the tweezers, pinching the nub to hold it steady and piercing the nipple quickly. This time Colin let out a small moan, but not as painful sounding as the last one. The boy still hissed in pain when he sterilized it with alcohol, but bent, trembling, to kiss him, before letting him slide the needle out and the bar in. This bar's screwballs were dark green cat's-eyes. He rubbed the nipple down with another piece of ice, applied anesthetic, and bandaged it.

Colin's erection had wilted somewhat with the pain, so Tory grasped it and started pumping slowly.

"Mmm…" Colin tilted his head back, smiling. "Are we gonna do it?"

"No," Tory responded negatively, shaking his head. "I don't want to get hard after hurting you. Want a handjob or a blowjob?"

"Touch me."

"All right," Tory agreed. He helped Colin off of the counter and sat on the toilet lid, pulling Colin onto his lap, back flush to his chest to keep the nipples untouched. He wrapped one arm around Colin's waist, and slid his free hand up the soft thighs to grasp the cool erection. He started warming it with friction, smiling as a soft sound escaped Colin's lips. The raven's head tipped back, resting on his shoulder, soft strands of dark hair tickling his skin. Colin's head rolled to the side away from him with an inviting moan. He accepted the offer, dipping his head to nip and suck at the tender skin where Colin's neck and shoulder met. At the same time he massaged a finger along the think vein on the underside of Colin's shaft, squeezing gently up to coax precum out of the slit. Once he had gathered enough he slicked the head with it, rubbing circles against the slit. More precum secreted onto his fingers, and he moved his hand back to the shaft, pumping faster than before with the aid of the slippery fluid.

Colin moaned and tilted his head towards Tory's face, and the redhead wasted no time in locking their lips for a passionate kiss. Tory may not have wanted to have sex, but Colin wanted it. He ground his ass back against Tory's crotch, smiling into their kiss at Tory's lusty moan. Tory broke the kiss off.

"Colin—"

Colin slid his hands underneath his own crotch to rub Tory's stimulatingly, and Tory let out a groan.

"**How** do you _**always**_ manage to make me do whatever you want?!" Tory hissed out, biting Colin's shoulder erotically.

Colin didn't even bother to answer this time, simply smirking and working to unzip Tory's jeans. He pulled the growing erection out through Tory's underwear and rubbed the mushroom head up under his testicles against his perineum, biting his lower lip and whimpering sexily in pleasure. Satisfactorily he felt Tory's cock twitch against him at the sound.

Tory sighed in frustration but caved, pulling Colin's knees up until Colin propped his feet on Tory's knees. Tory rubbed the head of his cock against the twitching hole. "Want me to prep you?" He asked, even though he knew Colin just wanted it straight in right now, because the new pleasurable pain would distract from the pain in the boy's nipples. Colin just gave him a look over one shoulder. He kissed Colin's cheek and then held the raven steady with a hand on the left thigh, using the other to press his tip into Colin's ass. Once his head breached the tight pucker, he grabbed Colin's other thigh as well and helped the boy to sit down onto his hard dick.

Colin moaned and gyrated his hips slowly on Tory's cock, adjusting to the welcome intrusion and drawing an answering moan from the bigger teen beneath him. Tory let go of Colin's legs, letting them dangle over his own thighs, and wrapped his arms around Colin's waist. He leaned back against the tank and started to thrust gently up into Colin, speeding up slowly. Colin wanted more; he gripped Tory's arms for some kind of leverage and impaled himself hard, shuddering. He looked over his shoulder at Tory meaningfully, and the redhead carefully slid them to the floor, positioning Colin on his hands and knees and rubbing his back as he started to thrust hard. Colin moaned and made to drop his chest to the floor, but Tory grabbed his shoulder.

"The piercings."

"Fuck," Colin whimpered.

"Two weeks, then it'll be fine," Tory soothed, while moving faster to make Colin feel better. When Colin looked in control of himself, he aimed at the prostate and hit it head on. Colin collapsed anyway, moaning in joy, and Tory caught him just in time around the waist. He pulled Colin up so that they were both on their knees and tightened his hold on the boy's waist, thrusting up hard into him. The other hand he brought around to Colin's weeping erection, because the raven looked like he was getting close.

He stroked Colin both inside and out, brushing hard against the prostate and grinding it, and just when Colin was about to cum he cinched his fingers around the base. Colin cried out and jerked against him, but he held the boy back from orgasm. Gently he turned Colin over without pulling out of him, laying the boy on his back.

"Touch yourself," he commanded. "I want to watch you jerk off to me while my dick's in your ass."

Colin's cock twitched at the dirty command, and he nodded with a small moan, closing his eyes and wrapping both hands around his hot cock, hissing as he pumped the neglected organ. "Mmmn, _Tory_," he moaned sluttily, rubbing at the head and vein with the fingers of one hand while stroking his perineum with the other. Tory grinned and started grinding gently, his head stroking against Colin's prostate. "Ah, ah, Tory," Colin's moans came louder, "nnn…" he played roughly with his balls and stroked more quickly, "like that, ah, Tory touch me harder!" He squeezed his cock, working precum out and slicking his shaft with it. "Oh…god, Tory…Tory…" his voice rose in pitch as he got close to the edge again. He could feel Tory's cock twitching in his ass at the noises he was making. Tory started moving in and out of him again slowly, rubbing firmly against the prostate with each thrust. "Tory!" He gasped and shuddered hard, splurting cum onto his hand and stomach. He lay there a moment, panting and twitching, as Tory continued to plunge leisurely in and out of him.

Suddenly the redhead sped up his thrusts and then went over the edge, thrusting through his own orgasm. When he was done, he panted for air while pulling out. "Good boy," he praised when he had caught his breath. "That was very hot. Here." He gripped Colin's wrist and pressed the boy's messy fingers up to parted lips. Colin whimpered and suckled his own fingers. "Good. That's right, Colin." He leaned down and treated Colin's stomach to a rather rough tongue bath, knowing that if he went lightly it would tickle. Then he leaned up and kissed Colin when the boy was done sucking. It was a hot, messy kiss, and they both relished the aftertaste of sex.

He licked his lips and stood up, pulling Colin up as well into a long hug, being careful to hold still to keep from brushing against Colin's bandaged nipples. Finally he sighed and let go, checking his watch.

"It's about time for dinner. Wanna come over?"

Colin sighed too and stood on tiptoe to kiss Tory again. "Wish I could, but the doctor will be back soon and he's got stuff planned."

"All right. Then I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget about the sea-saltwater. Every night. And you don't need to turn the bars today, but starting tomorrow, twice a day."

"Okay. I love you."

"You too."

They kissed once more at the door, and Tory departed for home.

~*~*~*~

Come November 18th, Colin went over to Tory's for an excessively fancy birthday dinner. Mary seemed to be using the occasion to stuff as many rich and fattening foods into his "overly skinny, here honey have another helping. I swear, you and Tory must starve yourselves from the looks of you! I thought only _girls_ were bulimic!" body. He grimaced, looking down at his stomach while she went to get the cake. He didn't look any fatter than before, but he _**felt**_ like he'd have to roll home. Tory caught his eye and they grinned, happy that she cared so much about them, even if his overly-full stomach was protesting hatefully. His taste buds sure weren't.

"Oh, shut up," he muttered to his aching tummy. "There's nothing in cake but sugar and fluff. Nothing filling. Deal with it."

Tory shook with silent laughter at Colin talking to part of his anatomy, and fought hard to keep a smile off of his face when Colin looked up at him. He barely succeeded, but the mirth still shone in his eyes and Colin glared at him. This made Tory burst into laughter, and Colin subsequently to start throwing his utensils at him, moving on to crumpled up napkins when Tory dodged his initial round of ammunition.

When Colin's side of the table ran out of non-breakable things to throw (he wasn't going to throw fine china, he was better raised than that), he launched himself out of his chair and grappled Tory to the floor, chair and all, their legs sticking up at awkward angles as he landed heavily enough on Tory to knock the wind out of the bigger boy. He then proceeded firmly to put a stop to Tory's laughter using his own mouth. Tory looked startled for a moment at this line of attack, and then slipped a hand behind Colin's head and slid the other down the lower back to massage Colin's shapely ass, quickly overtaking the offensive kiss and turning it passionate. Colin readily yielded to his probing tongue with a mewl of pleasure, his hands kneading Tory's shoulders where he had placed them to push Tory backwards to the floor.

Mary coughed in the doorway and smiled, holding up a plate with two pieces of cake covered in Saran Wrap. They blinked at her, bemused, and then blushed furiously, noting their suggestive position. They immediately struggled to get up, failing miserably as they got in each other's way. Mary started laughing. Finally Colin leaned heavily to the side and tipped the chair, tumbling gracelessly out followed closely by Tory, who landed on top of him. They struggled to sit up and get at least two feet away from each other, flushed with embarrassment. Mary just laughed harder, walking over and handing Colin the plate.

"Birthday cake to go. Apparently I _was_ correct in assuming you two were eager to get out of here." She smirked, amused, as the boys both blushed deeper and scrambled to their feet.

"Um, thanks," Colin called over his shoulder as they fled the apartment.

When they were in his room they collapsed on the bed, catching their breath. Once they had done so, however, Colin didn't give Tory any time to mention the previous awkward situation, instead crawling into his lap and pushing him back to lie on the bed, kissing him. Tory smiled into the kiss and moved his hands to their former positions, picking up where they had left off.

Soon the awkwardness faded from their minds and they let nothing but their passion flow through them, moaning and touching and grinding and clutching each other close. Tory slid his hands inside the fabric of Colin's soft beige pants, kneading the ass and noting with glee that Colin was going commando. He turned his face to the side for air, and panted out "slut."

Colin just grinned ferally at him and shoved a hand down the front of his jeans, squeezing his hard cock directly since he too wasn't wearing underwear. "Squared."

He grinned back and pushed Colin off of him, yanking his shirt over his head, not in the mood to wait for teasing and stripping. He saw Colin doing the same as his shirt went flying across the room, and his pants soon joined.

Colin dropped his own clothes over the side of the bed and moved back to Tory, sitting next to him with legs spread wide invitingly. Tory sat on the boy's hips and rocked their groins together, earning moans from both of their mouths.

Colin leaned back on his elbows and arched his chest toward Tory. "Can I have my present now?" He asked, his voice sexy and excited, and Tory climbed reluctantly off of that hot body to plod over to his jeans and pull a small box out of a cargo pocket. It wasn't wrapped. He got back on top of Colin's lap and ground his hips down, making Colin cry out in pleasure.

"Close your eyes," he demanded, and waited until Colin did so to open the box. First he unscrewed and removed the bar with the cat's-eyes from Colin's right nipple. Sliding its decoration halfway on, he pushed the bar back through the now-healed pierce in Colin's nipple and slid the decoration the rest of the way on around the nipple before screwing the ball back in place. He repeated the process with the other nipple. "Okay…you can look."

Colin peeked his eyes open to look curiously at his nipples. The right one had a small sterling silver nipple shield in the shape of a vortex-sunburst, flames spiraling counter-clockwise around the bud of his nipple, and the green cat's-eyes nestled outside the flames to either side. The left bar held a small silver chain on either side that met just underneath his nipple, from which dangled a cute sterling silver kitten lying on its back with all four paws up in the air, pawing at the bud of Colin's nipple like a ball of pretty yarn it was playing with. He blushed and smiled; he loved them. Glancing up, he just had time to see in Tory's hungry eyes that his boyfriend loved them on him too, before the redhead crushed their lips together, clearly taking his smile for thanks instead of waiting for words. He smirked; Tory must be incredibly horny.

After thoroughly assaulting Colin's mouth, Tory worked his way down the neck, nipping and sucking. He didn't let up until he had left at least half a dozen marks guaranteed to stay a few days. Then he let Colin press his head further down, and he licked at the sunburst before seizing it between his teeth and tugging gently. Even though he knew it was coming, he was almost shocked at the loud, low erotic moan that issued from Colin's throat. He glanced up; Colin was staring at him wide-eyed.

He grinned. "Did I mention that the blogs said piercing your nipples usually makes them more sensitive?"

Colin just stared at him, and then flopped backward onto the bed. "Do it again," he half ordered, half begged, and Tory was only too happy to comply. He lavished attention on the right nipple until Colin was whimpering and squirming with lust, and then repeated the process on the left. By the time he was done Colin was tugging his hair almost painfully and whimpering loudly in need. Instead of sliding down to accommodate the boy, though, he crawled up and turned around, facing Colin's erection while presenting his own aching one to Colin's lips. He was just as needy as Colin after listening to all those erotic noises.

"Sixty-nine," he whispered roughly, and Colin made what sounded like an affirmative noise. He brought his mouth down to the trembling shaft in front of him and licked at the head with the tip of his tongue, waiting on Colin. A second later Colin whimpered and wrapped both arms around his hips, tugging him down to better reach him before engulfing the head of his cock. He smiled and started sucking on Colin's as well, taking pleasure in the warm moan Colin released and sending one back of his own as Colin sucked firmly.

He wrapped his own arms around Colin's waist in a hug, and slid his mouth up to kiss the tip before descending back down. Then he wasted no more time, sucking it into his mouth and bobbing his head slowly. Colin moaned in pleasure at the wet heat, running a hand down what he couldn't reach of Tory's shaft and then playing with the balls.

Tory chuckled around a mouth full of cock at the sound, which made Colin moan even louder. The vibrations tugged an involuntary moan out of his own throat, and he started sucking harder, making wet noises that aroused Colin all the more. The raven whimpered, trying to thrust up shallowly, but Tory's body wrapped around his own stopped this. Tory felt the movements in Colin's muscles under him and obliged the boy's want, moving faster up and down the shaft before he moved his mouth as far down as he could and swallowed entirely. Colin shrieked in pleasure at the movement of his throat muscles, and he urged Colin's inevitable orgasm even faster by sliding a hand around to pull a thigh outward and thrusting a finger into Colin's hole to stimulate the prostate. Colin sucked hard on his shaft and then let go to scream, and he pulled back quickly so that he wouldn't choke on the cum spurting into his mouth. He sucked gently on the twitching, softening shaft, milking it and savoring Colin's whimpers until he finally let it go with a soft 'pop'.

He waited a moment, and then nudged Colin's cheek with the tip of his cock, smearing saliva and precum under Colin's eye. "Want me to fuck your face before I fuck your ass?"

Colin hissed and glared at him, but he was bent on the idea of fucking Colin's mouth, so he crawled off the bed and stood, pulling Colin a little roughly onto his knees in front of him. He pressed his tip to Colin's mouth, but the boy, mad about the degrading phrase Tory had used, kept his lips tightly together.

Tory frowned, and poked his cheek with his cock again, arching a condescending eyebrow. "Oh no you don't. Don't think I forgot what you did to me on _**my**_ birthday. You totally deserve at least a little humiliation." Colin just hissed angrily at him. He grinned and rubbed at a nipple firmly with a knee. Colin gasped in pleasure and he thrust his dick inside, chuckling. "Those are totally going to be your downfall. Hope they're worth the tradeoff." He started moving his hips, holding Colin's head with both hands to keep the boy motionless. He ignored the muffled answer Colin seemed to be trying to give him in favor of enjoying thrusting into Colin's hot wet mouth.

After a few moments Colin gave up trying to be stubborn and relaxed, moving his hands up to rub Tory's ass and tightening his mouth a little so that Tory would get more pleasure out of it. He found he liked the feeling of Tory's hard yet velvety penis rubbing across his tongue, and even though he knew his jaw was going to be sore after this, he smiled, squeezing Tory's ass and pulling his boyfriend's hips a little closer to his face, letting the redhead know that he could take it deeper without choking. Tory smiled in gratitude and pleasure at Colin's submission and started to thrust faster and a little deeper as he got closer to the edge. When he hit it he held himself still, emptying himself into Colin's waiting mouth with a heated moan.

Colin obediently swallowed the thick droplets rolling down his throat before wrapping his lips around the head of Tory's softening erection as the standing boy let go of him. He sucked languidly on Tory for any remaining cum, relishing Tory's low, happy hum and the way the redhead played with his hair in gratitude.

When he was done he pulled back and stood up, kissing Tory and hugging tightly, rubbing his nipples against Tory's upper abdomen. Tory hugged him back, smiling. They waited like this a few minutes, and then started rocking against each other, rubbing their bodies along each other's and working their hips together erotically. It felt almost like a dance to Colin, who paused, smiled, and then made it into a real one, moving his hips against Tory's and taking small steps, his arms around Tory making the taller boy move with him until the redhead caught on and moved on his own.

Tory moaned as Colin spun in his arms and ground against him ass to crotch. He slid his rapidly hardening erection in between Colin's cheeks and thrust shallowly along the crack, making Colin moan and arch against him. Grinning he pulled back and grabbed Colin's hand, twirling the boy around and catching him around the waist with the other hand, bending him backward and leaning over him. Colin wrapped warm arms around his neck, and for a moment he paused, then crushed their lips gently together, holding the pose a moment before stepping forward so that he and Colin would fall onto the bed.

They rolled to the side so that Tory's weight wouldn't be crushing Colin, because after such a large dinner the pressure was bound to make Colin throw up. Reminded of this when he got off of Colin, Tory brought a hand up and began massaging Colin's stomach in slow circular motions, smiling at the boy's appreciative moan.

Colin let his eyes close and just enjoyed the sensation for a few minutes, and then he caught Tory's hand in his own and brought it to his mouth for a little kiss in gratitude. Tory grinned at the cute gesture, and he smiled back, letting the hand go and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He started to rock his groin against Tory's again and smiled wider at the rumbling moan that vibrated through where his cheek was pressed to Tory's throat. He kissed the spot, and Tory caught his face in both hands and tipped it up for a long, slow kiss.

When they parted Tory breathed against Colin's mouth, "how do you want to do this?"

Colin shivered at the sensation and licked his lips absently, thinking. "I want it slow, with the cinnamon lube."

"We still have some?" Tory asked, and Colin got up from the bed to look in a desk drawer.

"I think so…yeah. There's a little left. We need to buy more though." He brought it back to the bed and lay down on his back, squirting some onto his fingers and using them to rub at his nipples. He moaned in pleasure as it started to heat up, then opened his eyes in surprise when he felt Tory's tongue licking around his fingers. He let go so that Tory could lave attention on his nipples and brought his fingers up to suck the spicy lube off, arching his back and moaning loudly with his mouth full as Tory sucked the decorations into his mouth one at a time to clean them, tugging on the bars a little.

Tory let the kitty charm go with a smirk, looking over his lust-hazed boyfriend underneath him. It was so much fun to reduce Colin to little more than a moaning, writhing puddle of pleasure. Leaning down, he started sucking on Colin's neck, making a dark hickey, and gave it a parting lick as he started trailing his tongue down the boy's chest, slightly sticky with sweat. He pressed several hot kisses into the soft tummy before reaching up for the lube, tipping it upside down over Colin's erection and squeezing out everything that was left.

Colin moaned a little at the cold, wet feeling as the lube trickled down his overheated shaft, and then gasped and moaned louder when Tory seized his cock and started spreading the lube all over it, warming it up. When Tory leaned down to suck on Colin's cock, he slid his lube-coated hand down to rub at the pucker, quickly sliding a couple of fingers inside to stretch his lover.

It had been a little while since they had used the cinnamon lube, and Colin had forgotten the way it felt to have the warming sensation rubbing at his tender insides. He threw his head back with a low moan, his breath hitching as Tory rubbed a little at his prostate. He reached out blindly and grabbed Tory's shoulders, digging his nails in to tell Tory to stop. The tingly heat in his rear plus the wet hot stroking of Tory's tongue on his cock was getting him rapidly close to orgasm and he didn't want to come a second time without his boyfriend.

Tory drew back with a final lick and pulled his fingers out at the same time, bringing a hand up to rub Colin's chest soothingly. He let the boy calm down a little before he went any further. After a minute, he gently eased Colin's legs up to hook over his shoulders, and rubbed his tip against Colin's pucker, looking at the boy for permission. Colin wrapped his arms around Tory's neck and then nodded, and Tory slid slowly inside, hissing at the tight heat.

Colin moaned into Tory's neck, hugging him tightly, and when he was fully sheathed he stopped, lifting Colin's chin for a deep kiss. After a moment he started to move his hips slowly, rubbing leisurely strokes inside of his beautiful lover, who pulled back from their kiss with a gasp. He could feel Colin's accelerated heartbeat rapidly pulsing against his chest as he wrapped his arms around the boy, bringing them flush against each other as he continued to move inside of the raven. Gradually he began to speed up, letting loose a throaty moan as Colin slid both legs off of his shoulders to wrap tightly around his waist.

Tory sped up, thrusting deep and hard into the pliant body underneath him, feeling Colin's moans in his lips as he sucked and kissed at the boy's soft throat. His movements were rubbing his lower abdomen against Colin's hard cock, and he felt the slickness as more precum leaked out of the weeping tip, making their bodies slide against each other more easily. Both nipple piercings rubbed against his chest, the metal a stark contrast to Colin's soft body. He continued to increase his pace, savoring Colin's every moan and whimper of pleasure.

Suddenly he rapidly slowed down, ignoring Colin's noise of protest, and stroked slowly inside of the raven until Colin groaned in pleasure as he rubbed gently against the prostate. He pressed more firmly at the spot, grinding his hips down into his lover's, and Colin arched against him, raking nails down his spine. He shuddered at the feeling, leaning down to start a languid kiss before starting to thrust again at this new angle, nudging the prostate with every movement.

Colin let out an openmouthed moan as Tory broke the kiss for air, and Tory smiled at the sound, nipping the boy's throat again, leaving another light hickey. He picked up the rate of his thrusts, feeling himself getting closer to orgasm, and if the increasing frequency and volume of Colin's moans, in addition to the amount of precum slicking his stomach, were any indication, Colin was hovering at the edge as well. He arched his back out a little so that he could slide one hand in between their bodies to grip Colin's sensitive shaft, and the boy bucked into his hand with a loud whimper of pleasure.

Stroking in time with his rapid thrusts, he quickly brought Colin to completion, smiling as his name left the boy's lips in a breathless scream. Colin's inner walls clenched around him and he moaned out his lover's name as well, hugging the boy tight as he came deep inside. He stayed inside as he softened and came down from his high, stroking Colin's back and kissing the boy's mouth gently, brushing their lips together as he whispered "Happy Birthday." He turned them onto their sides so that he wasn't squishing Colin, and hugged his boyfriend close, who cuddled into him happily with a contagious yawn.

Colin quietly reflected on the last year since his birthday and snuggled leisurely into Tory with a warm smile, happy with his life. He wouldn't exchange Tory for anything. Too sleepy to lift his head, he kissed Tory's throat and murmured "I love you," hearing it returned as he drifted on the edge of sleep. Vaguely he heard Tory whispering about "sweet dreams my kitty," and for the sake of token resistance he whimpered "not a kitty" through another yawn. He arched off the bed a little in shock when Tory rubbed his kitten piercing, but nothing could stop him from falling asleep and so he simply gave in this time, hugging Tory tightly as his eyes slid closed.

Tory stared down at the precious, beautiful boy in his arms and gave a happy sigh, holding his kitten close. Pressing a kiss into Colin's soft hair and breathing deeply, he mentally thanked whatever higher entity was out there for allowing him to have Colin all to himself, and with reciprocated love no less, and hugged the boy tightly as his own eyes slid drowsily shut. Tired and sated, they slept, happy to be in each other's arms.

~*~*~*~

I don't know…the ending feels really rushed to me but it's 11:40pm and Colin's birthday is almost over and I don't have time to edit, so I hope it turned out okay. Happy Birthday, Colin, hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
